1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for rotatably supporting a certain supported member are known. For example, techniques for rotatably supporting a lighting member, as a supported member, including a certain light source are known. For example, a technique for rotating a lighting member to a desired angle in two types of rotational directions is known, one type of which is rotational directions in a vertical plane and the other type of which is rotational directions of the vertical plane itself (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-003346, for example).
Such a conventional technique uses, for example, a planetary gear mechanism to rotate the certain supported member. However, this mechanism is complicated, and thus, it is difficult to achieve a simple configuration for rotatably supporting the supported member in two types of rotational directions.